Alien vs Predator the Female Warrior's Journey
by Binky13
Summary: When the events of AVP and AVPR take place (I have made it so AVPR ends differently) a teenage girl gets caught up in the commotion and is made to become one of the yautja after she proves herself worthy as a huntress rather than prey (the story should/is better than the summary the story will get better as continues and the more you read the better it gets)
1. Chapter 1

Wolf killed the hybrid, it fell to the ground and then a group of angry aliens charged towards him he managed to kill them. endless amounts of aliens came after all were dead the army and police and every other kind of force was killing the aliens of as well as wolf, he then stood for a few seconds before dropping to the floor with a large thud he was dead.

**A Few Hours later**

A team of agents and army re-enforcements walked around the devastated town almost everything was gone no lives, "It could have been worse" one agent piped up "How? How Tom my sister is dead hundreds, thousands lost their lives, so now tell me tom how this could have been worse?" she was upset and annoyed at what had just happened, "they wanted to nuke this place if it weren't for our boss they would have" tom replied "how did our boss stop it?" she questioned confused.

**A Few Days Later (15****th**** October 2004)**

A girl wearing a long coat, a piece of cloth over her mouth and her hood of her coat over her head she then entered the Building she then showed them a card "of course madam please go through" she then nodded her head she then walked through until she reached the bosses office where the security guard went to make her walk through the alarm security "sorry madam you've got metal objects, what are they?" he asked her "ME ... NO... SPEAK...ENGLISH... N-O-O... E-E-N-NGLI-S-S-S-SH-SH-SH-SH" she lied "okay follow me and we get you a translator" the guard explained, she then nodded.

As she followed him through the corridor she then extended her wrist blades and grabbed him so his mouth was covered and stabbed him through she then laid him gently on the floor so he didn't make a noise when he fell to the ground.

She then ran through the corridors to the boss's office, when she reached the room she pulled out a suppressed pistol and entered she shot down the guards she then put it away and pulled out a plasma cannon.

"Recognise this?" she questioned, she then glanced behind her and what she saw shocked her. she quickly turned back to the boss she tied him up to his chair so he couldn't move.

"you won't get the weapon, any way who are you?" he questioned trying to get information on her "I am not stupid you know I am the most intelligent and blood thirsty human in this building" she told him trying to shut him up "your funny you know that who are you really?" he asked chuckling "I am a dead girl, well at least to the dumb human race" she answered £Right, and you seriously expect me to believe that?" he mocked her at the same time as questioning her "Look, you seriously need to shut up" she snapped at him.

She then turned back to wolf's body; she then began to override his wrist bomb so she could blow the place up when she had left she had then managed to set it after several minutes she then took all his equipment of off him and took his mask she then put all the weapons and equipment onto herself.

The boss started to move around the office the girl then whipped her head around to see what he was doing, "What?" he asked she then rushed over to him and grabbed his throat "one more movement and your dead hear me **DEAD DO NOT CROSS ME**" she yelled at him annoyed with him, she then saw the CCTV Camera the CCTV Men were recording it and intending to send it to the agents police etc, . She then shot it the men at the CCTV Department quickly sent all the images and recording to all the agents, police, army etc, it had audio still playing so they could hear what was going on.

The Boss (Alex) then continued to move and ignore her "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" she asked him rhetorically "You told me not to move but I figured ..." He was interrupted "**you figured what? You know there is only reason I am not killing you right now, even so I may still kill you at this rate so if you want your life then shut up and stop moving" **she was annoyed at him but decided not to yell but instead to take and annoyed/aggressive tone with him "and what happens if I refuse?" he questioned her "then you're dead" she told him simply.

She then noticed all the camera's in the room she took a plasma cannon and shot them all so they wouldn't work she then put it away she then took a deep breath in and placed bombs all over the office they were both human and yautja bombs "This way you see the explosion will be bigger and make a bigger bang more lives lost" she told the boss.

**Meanwhile in the CCTV Office **

"sir, we've lost the camera's we did get these images and video's we've backed them up and sent them to the agents with the boss we also have voice recording of her voice, and at the moment she has noticed the microphones so we can still hear what is going on" one of the officers reported the Sergeant then took a sip from his cup of tea.

**Back in the boss's Office **

The girl then took her stuff and set the bombs and left the room she then walked through the corridors and placed bombs all over the building once she was out of the building she took out her phone and put the building on lock down she then grabbed a bike and fled from the scene of the crime.

**Meanwhile **

The boss was quickly freed of his ties.

The boss and a number of agents were fleeing from the scene so the boss would live; they got in a van and made a run for it.

An agent in the back of the van with the boss began to question him, "Did they say anything? What did they look like?" she questioned him trying to get answers. "Yeah she said umm ... What was it? Oh yeah I remember she said _Look, You seriously need to shut up _and when I asked her who she was she said _I am a dead girl, well at least to the dumb human race _or something and also she said, something about being the most intelligent and blood thirsty human in the building" he answered trying to remember the details.

"Description?" the agent asked.

"she was wearing a long black/purple coat the hood up long knee high black boats her eyes piercing emerald/jade type colour underneath her coat she had something shiny around her chest area and waist area too she then placed all sorts of bombs over the place and stuff and the alien body she did something to it and it started to bleep and electricity bolts went all over the body oh and she was a female" he told the agent truthfully trying to remember every little detail.

"We won't be able to get into the system it seems she had hacked the system so we can't get the CCTV Images we got a few images of her but that is it the place is now going to blow up no one can get out she has put the place into lock down the images we got are good ones, she also had equipment that the alien had she is obviously one of them or working for them or something obviously they don't want us to have the equipment" the agent Concluded.

"oh she also threatened me and other stuff like that" he remembered , "Right, good well listen we have audio of her a few video's of her from the CCTV cameras and Microphones in the room we also have a few captured images of her" the agent reported.

"You know her eyes are ... Put this way I will know them when I see them".

**Meanwhile**

The girl had fled from the scene and was far, far away when the explosion happened yet pieces of metal and glass still flew past her, the explosion caught up with her she then sped up, the city was in panic everyone ran she then saw the van with the boss and agents in. he then looked out the window and looked at the girl in the bike she then looked over at him and looked into the car with her piercing emerald eyes

"That's her there beside us" he yelled as he saw her but she cloaked when the agents looked over she then did this for some time until she went in a different direction.

**Alien vs. Predator the Female Warrior's Journey **

**Note: **The first chapter isn't the best if I could have help, tips, Advice and Idea's that would be brilliant, I am hoping that the next few chapters will be a lot better this is an Intro and more action and things like that will be coming in the next few chapters so it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole city was in devastation, hundreds and thousands of people died, Alex (the boss) had been taken to a different location with hundreds of police guarding him. He was in his new temporary office; there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked slightly cautious "It's me Charlotte" Charlotte told him, "Oh right, come in" Alex told charlotte.

"I see you've made yourself at home" she joked as she saw him with his feet on the desk."Yeah well what else can I do?" he asked "Well you could help us try and find the girl who did this" she told him.

"What else do you need?" he asked willing to help find her, he was annoyed and angry at her and wanted Revenge. Y7u

**Meanwhile **

In the street there was a group of people by the old office building it had police tape all around the area, and people who had survived were coming to lay flowers for those who lost their lives.

A young girl in a black hooded cardigan and black track suit bottoms, she had her head down low, she was walking in amongst the crowd glancing up occasionally, she had in her hand a teddy bear it's stomach was ripped open and it's head nearly off, also its eye was out and one of its arms was almost gone.

She wanted to get to the front so she started to push her way through the crowd, "Move" the girl said in a stern voice "Or what? You're not the only one who has lost somebody, and hey what's that in your hand?" he mocked her and started laughing "If that's your humour it's not funny, NOW MOVE" she became annoyed.

"Or what you'll slap me" he laughed and continued to mock her, she then grabbed his throat with one had she looked him in the eyes her eyes were piercing "I told you to move" she then flung him to the ground "MOVE" she ordered the crowd of people "hey Gary even a girl can defeat you" his friend mocked him, "MOVE IT OR LOSE IT" the girl ordered the crowd they all moved out of her way.

When she reached the front she put the teddy down it had a note with it reading _"This isn't the end not yet" _the police officers then opened fire on her she quickly dodged the bullets.

She then disappeared she then snuck up behind one of the officers and grabbed him holding his mouth shut she quickly stabbed him through, the police officers wasn't dead yet the other officers fired in that direction she used his body as a shield the bullets hit his body and he was dead she then dropped his body she then walked through the crowd and de cloaked and walked up the isle that the crowd had created she then took on brief look back and continued walking the officers were too busy seeing to the other officer.

One of the officers called for backup.

**Back at Alex's Office**

Charlotte's radio bleeped "Hold on be with you in one moment" she told them "Problem, One of our officers is down and we have had someone leave a ripped up teddy lift someone of the floor with one hand she then disappeared became invisible and killed one of our men" the officers told charlotte of the situation "What do you mean?" she was alarmed and so was Alex.

"It is slightly complicated come down as soon as possible please" the officers asked "We are leaving now, I'm gonna bring a swat team with me and Agent Mike are coming along with Alex" she told the officer.

When they reached the scene they saw the dead officer laying on the floor and the group of people gob smacked, two agent along with the swat team walked up to the officers to discuss what had gone on the swat team set up a perimeter Alex walked over to the officers body and looked at it he then saw a drop of blood but it was different it had a hint of green in it.

"Hey, come and look at this quickly" Alex told the group they rushed over to him "What? Alex what is it?" they asked him "Look it's blood but It has green in it" he told them Charlotte was amazed at this "Dispatch come in, Dispatch" she tried to get a hold of dispatch via her radio her radio then cut out and soon after the cities' power went out.

"Everybody please keep calm I am sure this is just some technical difficulties" One of the police officers told everybody.

Charlotte then walked over to Agent Mike "Hey, you know this was the only part of town that hadn't been destroyed and now, the killer is still on the loose she obviously isn't scared of us, soon if this continues the town will be in ruins" she said to him "Yeah, I know But hey, look we aren't going to give up this easily charlotte that is a promise I am making to you" he promised her, she then just smiled at him and took a deep breath in and closed her eyes.

**Meanwhile at the power plant**

There was a human girl in yautja armour with yautja weaponry, she had a yautja mask on, she then cloaked she saw one of the men who worked at the power plant, he was below her. she was standing on a thin pole of scaffolding above him.

She Then jumped down onto the platform and extended her wrist blades while still cloaked she then stabbed him through she then kicked him off of her wrist blade, he fell back his head hit a spike from the scaffolding, she then heard a screech in the distance she then quickly threw the guy to the floor to make it look like an accident.

She then heard a scream in the distance something then grabbed her ankle she fell off of the scaffolding as she fell she grabbed a pole she then scanned the area using her mask and saw an alien below her it hissed at her she then jumped down and extended her wrist blades which were acid proof.

**Back at the ruins of the building**

They could hear the screeches of the Alien and the screaming of the people they then looked in the direction of the power plant they then saw blue flashes go through the air.

**The Power Plant**

As the girl fought with the Aliens she fell backwards and fell onto a platform below with an embarrassing thud she then got back up and shook her head, she then took a deep breath in and ran at one of the aliens the two then stared at each other for a few seconds until the alien hissed the girl then charged at the alien, she then had it at the ground with her hand over its head she then stabbed it through and got up she then shot it with her plasma rifle.

Then another alien charged at her from behind she rolled out the way of it she was now on her back, she jumped to her feet, the moment she was on her feet the alien jumped at her, it pushed her to the ground she had its arms, in annoyance it shot out its secondary mouth to try and catch the girl, she then kicked it off of her she grabbed a dagger knife from her leg holster she stabbed its head and eyes so that it died she then stood up with her dagger at the ready.

She scanned the area, she then saw an alien below her she grabbed a vial of acid that dissolved everything in its path it was a blue liquid with a hint of purple to it.

She then poured it on the platform it went through the mesh platform and it dripped onto the alien she then poured more through the whole that the acid had created it dissolved the alien.

The acid continued to burn through the platforms and the aliens acid blood did the same, as she looked down she saw a group of annoyed alien looking up at her.


	3. Chapter 3

All the aliens hissed at her, the girl then jumped through the whole in the platform the aliens were one platform below her.

She didn't notice the alien above her it then jumped down onto her, she fell flat on her face she struggled with the alien it the shot out its secondary mouth, it missed her head however just caught her arm.

As she continued to struggle with the alien the aliens below her were trying to reach her through the whole in the platform.

The girl then tried to kick the alien but it wasn't working, she then managed to hit the alien on the head with a sharp rock, giving her enough time to get up she then grabbed a dagger and stabbed it into the alien and sliced down.

She looked at her arm a chunk was missing and she had huge gashes down her arm from the alien.

She then took the acid out she then opened it up and poured it all over the aliens below, she then took out her medical kit and she looked at all the vials and saw the vial she was looking for.

"Where the hell is it?" she asked herself looking for the gun looking instrument with a needle on it, "Got it" she said to herself once she had found it.

She then put the vial into the instrument she then took a deep breath in and injected it into her arm.

She yelled in pain, she decided she would lie down for a few seconds taking deep breaths in and out.

She slowly got herself up she took a deep breath in and closed her eyes she then breathed out deeply and opened her eyes.

She then climbed down a few platforms and then jumped down onto the floor she took another vial of acid and poured it over the body of the alien.

**Meanwhile back at the ruins of the building**

"we are gonna have to send some officers down there to investigate" Charlotte told the group "I can't get hold of dispatch ..."

There was a small pause.

" so Me, Alex and You two are going to go and get re-enforcements" she told the group the four of them walked over to the car, the Officers set up a perimeter with the swat team and told nobody to move.

**Back At the Power Plant**

The queen alien that had survived was now fully grown and was laying eggs, while the rest of the aliens set up a hive the aliens were going all over the city to get people to harvest.

The girl was un-aware of what was going on in the Power plant; she then headed to the city to make sure that the aliens hadn't reached the city.

**Back at the building ruins **

When Charlotte arrived back she had a large swat team, 3 agents, dog units and horse units.

The remaining Officers then rounded everyone at the ruins up and told them what the plan was and what was going on they then walked over to the main hall "No one walk off security in numbers this killer is going to attack at any random moment so eyes open at all times" the officers made sure that no one walked of and they walked behind, in front and on either side of the group of people.

Charlotte and the others went and started and knocking on all the doors of any houses and searching the streets for anyone who was homeless.

**30 Minutes Later**

The girl had reached the city she was on top of a building looking down at the group walking she followed them for a while they then stopped while someone opened the Main hall doors with the key.

The girl then cloaked and jumped down off of the building; the group herd the thud of her landing she then walked away from the group **"OVER HERE, **OVER HERE ... OVER HERE" She then aimed at the group using her plasma cannon she then saw the person open the door she then disappeared up into a tree and waited for everyone else to arrive.

**30 Minutes Later**

The dog Units arrived and the Horse Units weren't far behind them The Horse Units waited outside the doors all the officers in and outside the building were armed, The dog unit waited outside and a few went inside to make sure no one was carrying bombs or weaponry.

She then made her way back to her ship.

**At her ship**

The girl punched in a code to a coded door, once it was open an array of weapons mask and armour was hung on the walls it also had metallic tables, desks, cabinets and units all over the room it also had a glass cabinet full of vials.

The vials ranged in all different colours.

She then took some throwing mines and put them into a small pocket like holster.

She then typed in a code into her wrist computer she then took the blades from her wrist blade out of their Housing/Slide she then swapped them for 18 inch blades when she connected them surges went through her arm it was an almost electrical feeling she was now so used to the feeling it did not bother her anymore, she then took two more blades and placed them in the Housing/Slide so now she had 4 blades on one wrist she did the same with the other wrist.

Her wrist computer was set higher up on her arm, than usual so she could have two wrist blades on each arm.

She also took with her a bleeder spear gun, a spear, a Net gun, a self destruct device, a net trap, a razor whip, Plasma castor and finally a hand held plasma caster.

She then changed her armour and made sure everything was bullet proof and acid proof, she wore "Hard Meat"Armour.

She then put her long black coat/cape on.

On the floor there was a pair of knee high boots when she picked them up around 24 razor sharp knife like spike came from the bottom of them the spike were thin blades, they were acid proof; they could easily rip through flesh.

If stabbed into someone's gut or head would certainly kill them within a split second if enough force was used.

She then put the knee high black boots on once checking to make sure she had everything she realised one thing she had forgotten she saw what she needed on a metallic table.

She picked up two smart disks.

She then left.

**At The Main Hall**

A group of police officers arrived with a crowd of people they dropped them off at the Hall and left to get more people.

A group of Aliens were on top of the roof of the main hall they then went to the entrance there was only 2 of them the officers quickly shot them down they had managed to get their radio's working using the reserve power that would only keep their radio's going and the electricity at the Main Hall so that the people could have hot meals, lighting etc. People were bringing food, Bedding, Clothes and any other necessities.

The main hall was big enough to host the remaining people of the city it could fit around 6,500 there was only around 3,200 people left not including the police.

The building had three large rooms, one large kitchen, a basement and an upstairs mainly for storage, however even this was being used for people to stay, there was barely any room to move apart from a walk way from one room to the next and from the main doors into the building, other than that there was hardly any room to move.

When the girl arrived she climbed up a tree and listen intently to what was being said amongst the group of officers.

"We need to call the military in, I am not taking any more chances" Agent Charlotte Hunter decided.

"Yes but, look we may be able to keep this under control" another agent tried to convince her.

"Yeah, anyway how do we know it could have been only those two how do we know they were ones that managed to live, look if we see any more then we will consider, deal?" he continued.

She considered the offer for a moment.

"Fine, but if anyone dies because of this you're ... I will deal with you when and if that happens"

She then walked off back into the main hall, before she went inside she looked behind her she then saw a slight movement in the tree she stood and stared at it for a few seconds she then went back inside taking a second glance before going inside the building.

**Inside the Main hall**

The people could hear screams, gun shots and snarling of the police dog the horses stressing out and a weird noise.

They all sat in fear, as to what was going on outside.

Charlotte then pulled out her gun and pointed it at the doorway she then went outside.

What she saw was horrific she saw a group of ten aliens ripping apart one of the officer's one alien then grabbed one of the officers and stabbed him through using its secondary mouth.

Charlotte then shot at the aliens, then three red dots appeared on one of the alien's head there was then a blue plasma bolt that went through the air it hit the alien, almost instantly the aliens head exploded into many, many pieces acid blood went everywhere.

Some of the acid hit one of the officers in the face it melted his skin away his skull then collapsed and all it was a headless body with some evidence of a head.

A piece of acid hit charlotte's arm she was in such shock that she didn't realise.

She backed into the main hall keeping her eye on the dead bodies of both alien and officer and the tree were the plasma bolt came from.

She turned to one of the officers inside the building, "I am calling in the military it is too dangerous out there a bunch of officers have just been killed and the xenomorph are back, lock all the entrances No one is aloud in unless they have identity" Charlotte told the officer.

Then the officers received a message from one of the groups on the streets.

"Agent Charlotte Hunter, we really need back up" an officers yelled over the radio, Charlotte could hear gun fire, squeals and screams.

"What is it officer ...?" she tried to get more information.

"Officer pierce, we have a situation Xenomorph infestation it seems we are on the border of town near the power plant about 5 miles from the power plant, we need back up" the officer requested.

"I am sorry they are here too, listen I am bringing in the military we now have a no one in no one out policy unless they have identity or something sorry ...you're on your own for now" there was then a crackling over the radio, Charlotte hated not being able to do anything.

"We are coming to the main hall" the officer said in desperate attempts to get hold of charlotte she could hear them but they couldn't hear her.

"Officer Pierce, officer? Officer ..." she tried to get hold of him but could not.

"All units this is Agent Charlotte Hunter, I am warning you of an infestation outbreak of xenomorph we have dealt with this before the military is being sent in, we need everyone to keep their eyes peeled and please keep safe" she warned all the officers fearing the worst.

Charlotte walked over to the window to look out of it, she saw a female figure in the darkness she saw almost like electricity going all over the figure and then the figure pulled up a sleeve and fiddled with something on her wrist there was then a red hologram appear in the air, the figure looked up at her with piercing emerald/jade eyes.

Charlotte then backed away from the window slowly.

Charlotte then walked over to one of the officers "There is something outside I just saw it" she told the officer.

"Saw what" He questioned her.

Charlotte then stared over at the window looking at the figure which then suddenly disappeared.


End file.
